Hunted
by Georgiaprophets
Summary: Business man Jace Clark is approached with an opportunity that transforms his whole life - giving him the ability to become invisible. But when his Robin Hood-like deeds are found out and he is being hunted by the FBI, can he keep one step ahead? Especially after reuniting the incredibly complex and mysterious Lilith Kenzie, will his mind be on other things?


_**So, this is a story I'm just starting out with. It's not really a fan fiction but bear with me! I'd really love for people to read it, as it's really close to my heart. Review please! I need opinions. Thank you.**_

**Jace Clark**

Robin Hood, that's me. Well, _kind of_. My name is actually Jace Clark, but I guess I could pull off Robin Hood easy enough. I am a computer hacker, taking money from under worked and over paid politicians and bank managers and donating it to people who work hard for their money. Steal from the rich, give to the poor.  
Now, I know many people would call me hypocrite if they knew. And I completely understand, I mean, I do own a multimillion dollar computing company. So, yes, I am _very_ rich. But I worked tirelessly to get Clark Computing off the ground from nothing, so I deserve my money. However, all the money I don't need or want, I donate to charity. So I'm not too much of a hypocrite at all really.  
Anyway, this story is about far more than just me. It's about one operation, one escaped secret and one women. All of which would change my life forever...

**  
****Lilith Kenzie**

"What an arse!" I scoffed, extending my arm blindly toward the near-empty pizza box, eyes locked on the arrogant man strolling confidently across our TV screen.  
"Yes, but a hot 'arse', Lil!" Sara, my roommate replies between bites of her own pizza slice. I shudder at the use of my nickname she's regularly used against me recently.  
"No, Sara. He's a jerk." I say as the news story changes and _'the spectacular Jace Clark' _disappears from the screen. "And anyway, my name is Lilith. Not 'Lil'. I settled for letting you call me Lily. But please, NO 'Lil'!"  
"Whatever," she murmurs half-heartedly whilst scrolling through her phone. I sigh gently and stand from the far too comfortable sofa. I know if I stay any longer I'll pass out from exhaustion right there. Just as I reach the door to my bedroom within our tiny flat, Sara's voice slices through the silence.  
"Why do you hate him so much? Aren't all guys jerks in high school?" I let out an exasperated sigh and turn to face her.  
"I wouldn't even waste energy thinking about a tool like Jace Clark!"  
"There's a thin line between love and hate, Lilith Kenzie!" She calls after me, mockingly, as I enter my room.  
"Shut up!" I sing and shut the door, still able to hear her amused chuckle through the wall. _Oh, Sara!_

**Jace Clark**

The soft buzzing of my cell phone stirs me from my sleep. I note that it's still dark outside as I prop myself up on my elbows to answer the call. _Why so late at night, mysterious caller?_  
"Hello?" My drowsy voice is hardly recognizable. I rub my forehead as my body and mind slowly awake "Jace Clark, Clark Computing."  
"Mr Clark! My name is Kenneth Jones, I'm a scientist." A strong, too-loud, American voice sounds down my phone.  
"Ummm. Can I... Urrrr... Can I help you? Mr Jones?" I stutter, trying to pull my head together. Do I know this guy?  
"Why yes! I'm calling you on strictly private business, sir!" This peaks my interest.  
"Go on." I command in the most professional business tone I can muster at 3am.  
"A few years ago you donated a large sum of money to my business partner, Daniel Luster?" _Oh! Mr Luster!_ He was a great man, so intelligent. I gave him money to continue his research of the human DNA. I still don't know exactly what it is he studied but he was very good friends with my mother and helped her through a time of terrible stress. So, when his research was threatened by a great lack of funding, I stepped in.  
"We have succeeded in our research and want you, Mr Clark, to be the first to enjoy our product!" Mr Jones's voice seems to get louder as the joy becomes evident within his tone. This really does not help my aching temples.  
"Wow! Well done. Send my congratulations to Mr Luster!" I respond trying to stay awake. _Couldn't this wait until morning?_  
"Unfortunately, Daniel is no longer with us. He passed a few months ago, just before his vision was fully realized." Mr Jones replies darkly through the phone. His voice makes me uneasy, and I don't plan to talk to him much longer.  
"Anyway, sir." I start, maintaining my businessman facade. "I must go, so sorry. Please send the details of when you would like me to visit you to my secre-"  
"I'm sorry Mr Clark, I cannot do that!" His loud voice cuts me off.  
"What?" The lack of sleep does not help the confusion.  
"This is a highly confidential product. You must be the first consumer to know of and _use_ this product." He speaks, almost monotone.  
"What exactly is _'this product'_?" I enquire; this is starting to sound suspicious.  
"It is an injection. It makes you _more_." Is the only reply I'm given.  
"I'm sorry, what? So what does it actually do, this injection?" My head pounds still.  
"It will give you the ability to remain unseen for days on end..." His mysterious voice hums.  
"Sorry?" It's way too early in the morning for something this confusing.  
_"Invisibility, Mr Clark..."_

**Thank you for reading this, it means a lot. **_**PLEASE**_** review!**


End file.
